No title
by Joey Rose
Summary: Joey's being abused and someone finds out. And no it's not his SISTER!!!!
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing WWWHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Joey Muse: Yaaaaaaa so why can't we!!!!!!!!!!???????????  
  
Joey Rose: Shut up. On with the story!!!!!  
  
Joey Muse: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO (Glares at Joey Rose) you sadistic little bitch. You really do like torturing me don't you?  
  
Joey Rose nodding enthusiastically: YEPPERS!!!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey walked up the steps to his room verrrrrrrrry slowly. His mind was repeating one thing and one thing only. 'God dad kicked my ass and damn am I sore!' He gave a surprised squeak when he almost slipped on the top step. He desperately clung to the banister b/c he knew that if he fell he would make noise and that would result in waking his father up. And weeeeeeeeeeell that just wouldn't be cool.  
  
Then he heard the door open and he immediately went pale when he heard the voice of one Serenity Wheeler.  
  
"Daddy! I'm here!" She cried. She and his mom didn't know that James Wheeler -Joey's dad- was a drunkard. He cringed and bolted for the bathroom when he heard her make way to the bottom of the steps. Thankfully she didn't hear him. He heard his dad great his sister and he cringed hopping that the old man had become at least a little sober. But he seriously doubted that. 


	2. Memories

SORRY FOR THE WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry it's just that I've been on a short vacation. Now On with the STORY. P.S. Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Joey let out a sigh of relief when he heard his fathers' voice; at least it sounded sober enough. 'I guess that when Serenity walked in he snapped back to his senses. Its amazing what the girl can make people do.' He thought dryly.  
  
"Daddy? Where's Joey?" Serenity asked. He blanched.  
  
"I think he's out with some friends sweetie." His father said. Joey was thankful that for once his father had found it best to not tell Serenity that he was home. Once that was said he applied some make-up to cover the bruises and climbed out the bathroom window. He knew that he could just tell people that he had gotten in a fight but he really didn't fell like lying today.  
  
Unfortunately as soon as he got to the park a particularly nasty memory of when he was younger came back full force.  
  
~~~~~~~~*Flash Back*~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO! DAD, NO!"  
  
"Come back 'ere ya li'l bastard!"  
  
The frightened five-year-old tore into his room and dove under the bed, breathing in gasps. His left eye throbbed hard, he'd have a decent size gash in the morning. But that was the least of his worries. The pounding downstairs grew closer, accented by random crashes of china. The bedroom door slammed into the wall as his father ripped it off its hinges. Joey watched his big black boots stomp around the room, kicking thing aside, stopping in front of his desk, his closet and finally his bed.  
  
'Please God! Don't let him find me! Please don't.'  
  
A large hand shot under the bed and grabbed the back of his neck, yanking him out from beneath his hiding place. His back scraped against the framework and he whimpered. Something crashed into his face, rocking his head to the side. At this distance, he could smell the venomous odor of cheap whiskey, and fresh vomit, overpowering and stifling. He tried to kick his feet against the wall of his father's chest, but only succeeded in getting thrown to the floor.  
  
"Don' you DARE fight back ya good for nuthin' li'l sonuvabish!" the big man slurred. One of the big boots shot out, connecting with Joey's ribcage. Something popped and the boy yelped loudly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" he bellowed, seizing his son by the back of his neck again. Holding him at arms-length, he punched him in the face, shattering his smooth lips. Blood stained the meaty fist as he drew back again.  
  
"Now look! Ya got yer filthy blood on me! I'll teach ya a lesson!" he screamed, punching his son in the gut. His breath left his lungs in a great whoosh. Joey doubled over to the floor, gulping for air. His father's lips twisted into an ugly sneer,  
  
"Now whattya got ta say?"  
  
"I-I-I'm s-suh-suh-"  
  
"STOP STUTTERIN'!" he bellowed, kicking him in the stomach. Joey cried out and fell back on his rear and stared up at him with terror in his bloodshot eyes, whimpering bitterly.  
  
"I'm-sorry!" he shouted through a hiccuping sob. One final slap cracked into his head and he fell against the bedpost, weeping.  
  
"Yer sorry WHAT?"  
  
"I'M SORRY SIR!!" he screamed through the tight pain in his throat.  
  
"Yeah, ya'd better be sorry! It's yer fault she left me, ya know! Yers and that bitchy sister of yers! And don't you ever fugget it! You hear me you little dog!" his father growled, finally exiting the room to sleep off the night's debauch. The door slammed shut, resounding through the otherwise silent house. From the hall, Joey heard his the insult that would leave a scar deeper than any on his body,  
  
"Lousy whimperin' puppy dog!"  
  
Joey hiccuped another sob, shivering from cold and fright. The shaking made his wounds hurt even more and he reached under the bed for the first aid kit.  
  
"Bastard," he whispered, spitting a cracked tooth into his hand. Deftly, blindly, he began to patch up the new injuries. This wasn't the first time his father had come home drunk. But it wouldn't be the last, he knew that very well. It was becoming a bit of a routine, and Joey couldn't see it stopping any time soon. As he dabbed the stinging disinfectant onto the gash on his leg, he wondered just how much longer he could actually stand this.  
  
~~~~~~~~*End Flash Black*~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey shuddered violently at the memory. It wasn't something he wanted to relive, he remembered about how that night when he had been asleep, his dad had charged into his room and took away his virginity for the 5th time that week. He winced when he remembered that it had only been Tuesday. Then for some strange unknown reason he let him-self start crying. And for once it was the real thing, not just some fake image to satisfy his dad. Then of all the people to be walking around the park, Seto Kibia walked up to him.  
  
"Aww did the widle puppy dog get in a widle fight?" He asked even thou on the inside he wanted to smack him-self. 1 for being so damn harsh and 2 for being so mean! Joey looked at the ground and then stood up, brushing past Seto. Even thou he wanted to just lay down and cry and tell Seto everything!  
  
"Shut up. I'm not in the mood Kibia." He said and just started running. He ran as fast as he could to just get away from it all. He knew that Serenity would only be at his house for a half-hour and he didn't want her to see him like this. So he would most likely go to the woods behind his neighbor hood. He heard someone chasing him and he knew that it was Kibia, most likely wanting to pick a fight. And the puppy dog insult had gotten him really crying, who knew what else could send him wanting to go home just so his dad could kill him. Then he felt someone's hand grab his shoulder and spin him around, they were in the woods so Joey doubted that anyone would run across them.  
  
"What do you want Kibia?" He asked trying to keep his tears back. 


End file.
